


Siena in Charge

by perpetua_leigh



Category: Bridgerton (TV)
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28443837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetua_leigh/pseuds/perpetua_leigh
Summary: Anthony and Siena dressing room tryst. This is purely inspired by the moment in Episode 8 when Anthony and Siena fuck under the bleachers at the wrestling match and she briefly pins his arms above him. I was like hmmmm, this is a vibe.Also I do not have the patience for full commitment to regency era language, let me live.
Relationships: Anthony Bridgerton/Siena Rosso
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	Siena in Charge

Anthony Bridgerton stood in the back of the opera house, entranced by his lover’s voice. He had slunk out in the evening to catch Siena Rosso after her show, but the performance was slightly behind schedule so he caught the end of the opera. Siena was putting her all in the show’s final number, her vibrato was nearly shaking the walls of the auditorium. She could feel the energy of the crowd and could sense they had an especially captive audience tonight. As she belted out a high C, she could feel everyone in the room holding their breath. She heard gentle gasps as she finished the note and took a light inhale to complete the final verse of the performance. As she turned toward the auditorium seats to deliver the coda, she saw Anthony standing in the wings. She did not let her face betray her (as she was singing a very sad song) but her heart jumped with excitement. The final note sailed from her lungs and there was a tremulous moment of awed silence before the theatre erupted into applause. Siena took her humble curtsy and exited the stage. 

Siena’s pulse was racing as she hurried to her dressing room. Anthony was breathless as he rushed to the same location. He had seen her perform countless times, but he hadn’t expected to catch the end of the show and was reminded of his mistress’s stunning talent. Siena was poised to receive him and show off her many other skills. Anthony raced past the theatre attendant (who was quite familiar with his presence in the afterhours) and let himself in. He found Siena perched on the settee still in her full performance garb. On other nights, he would sometimes find her in various states of undress, already presenting herself to him to be taken. Tonight, Siena decided she wanted to be in charge. She was feeling particularly powerful after such a warm reception from a rapturous crowd, and she was pleasantly surprised to sweep Anthony off his feet as well. He was out of breath, having apparently ran there, and shut the door behind him. He stopped where he stood and observed a determined and devious look on his lover’s face. 

“How lovely it is to see you this evening,” Siena purred, slowly taking off her gloves. 

“The pleasure is all mine,” Anthony responded, taking a few slow steps towards her, “you were breathtaking tonight.”

“Was I? Give me your full review.”

“Well, I can only speak to the final number, but the lead soprano was absolutely superb. In fact, I would describe her as extraordinary, dazzling,” with each adjective

Anthony stepped closer, “exquisite, beautiful,” they stood within reach of each other now, Anthony brought his hand towards her face and his eyes darted to her lips “bewitching, tempting-”

Siena cut him off by thrusting her mouth on his. He gasped in her scent and taste and exhaled with relief at their touch. His heart leapt and he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her off her feet. He lunged them towards the wall and pinned her there, kissing her neck and pressing his chest against her flushed bosom. She surprised him by grabbing hold of his collar and pushing him back. He stumbled back and saw the fiery, surreptitious look on her face. The blood rushed from his head to his cock. Siena pounced on him, pushing him towards the corner of her dressing room and swiftly ripping at the buttons of his shirt. Anthony rushed to help remove it entirely, fumbling as he watched Siena hastily remove her necklace and the flower in her hair. He moved to tear off her performance gown but she came back at him with surprising strength. She grabbed his wrists and threw him hard against the opposite wall. Anthony's head spun for a moment from impact and shock. Before he knew it, Siena’s body was against his and she was giggling in his ear. 

“I’m in charge tonight, love,” she whispered, her hands on his wrists again. Anthony was weak with desire, and Siena easily lifted his arms above him. She had pushed him to this particular spot to utilize the sloped corner of her dressing room, where a low-hanging rafter was about to prove useful. She grabbed the loop of rope that was used to draw the curtain and slipped it around her lover's hands. Around the rafter it went and within moments, Anthony found himself half naked and helplessly bound to the ceiling. 

“Siena, what are you-” he breathed as she enveloped him in a wanton open mouthed kiss. He gasped beneath her bold tongue. She pulled away to see she had left blood red smudges on his face. She stepped away from him to take in the sight and he strained against the rope, missing her touch. She glanced toward the mirror of her vanity and saw that she, too, was a smudged mess from their brief passion. Anthony saw the wheels of her mind turning, and she gave him a devilish grin.  
“Don’t you look pretty like that,” she mused as she observed him. Anthony was speechless. He felt the rope tighten around his wrists as he pulled at it. His hard cock was obvious beneath his breeches. Siena plucked a single pink rose from a vase and approached her powerless partner. He wordlessly begged for her touch as she glided the petals across his cheek. 

“Open,” she ordered, as she brushed the flower over his lips. He obeyed immediately, and she placed the stem between his teeth. She brought her lips to his ear and whispered, “now don’t move” before turning from him to fetch her handkerchief. He made an involuntary pleading noise in the back of his throat. She smirked at him and clicked her tongue. 

“Patience, dearest,” she insisted as she dabbed her face in the mirror, removing the evidence of stray lipstick. She picked up the bullet and reapplied the dark red color. Turning back to Anthony, she reached behind her back to undo her gown. Anthony swallowed, enthralled as his lover undressed. His jaw threatened to drop at the sight of her curves revealing themselves, but he was determined to hold the rose as instructed. There was a light but audible crunching sound as his teeth dug into the stem. Siena stepped out of her red gown. She wore only her black stays and matching underskirt. She meticulously laid out her gown on her vanity chair and smoothed out the wrinkles, making Anthony nearly perish from anticipation. She finally turned her attention back to him and gently removed the flower. 

“Tsk, tsk,” she teased, eyeing the bitemarks, “you’ve killed my poor flower.”

“Are you enjoying torturing me?” Anthony asked with a breathless laugh. 

“Hmm,” Siena slid her elegant fingers over his bare chest, “I don’t think you’ve suffered enough yet.”

She slid two fingers into his mouth and he melted at her touch, gladly sucking and laving his tongue over them. She sucked a kiss into his neck, leaving a bright, new lipstick mark. She dragged her tongue down his throat and used her free hand to begin untying his breeches. He whined desperately for her hands on his bare skin. She quieted him with a fierce kiss. 

“Patience, my love” she insisted as she slowly pulled the strings over his throbbing member. Anthony ached for her, and his arms were beginning to ache as well. All this pain melted as she began leaving a trail of kisses down his abdomen. She playfully twisted his nipples and marked his stomach with her red lips. Finally, she freed his desperate cock. Anthony was nearly blind with desire as the air hit his lower half. 

“Please Siena, please, I’m begging you,” Anthony pleaded as he felt his dick dripping with precome without a single touch yet.

Siena looked up at him and maintained her gaze as she took him into her mouth. Anthony let out a choked wail as the small dressing room filled with the wet, guttural sounds of their love making. Siena took hold of his thighs as he thrust into her, her touch left him panting and half-crazed. He hung from his restraint, his legs threatened to give out and his arms were going numb, but none of it mattered. All he felt was the ecstasy of her perfect mouth, finally. 

“God, yes, take me, darling take me,” Anthony hardly knew what he was saying. His pace was frenzied and she dug her fingertips into his legs. He forced himself to slow, reminding himself to make it last. The manageable pace allowed Siena to take him in deeper, glide her skilled tongue down the length of him. Anthony’s breath caught in his throat as the waves of pleasure threatened to reach their pinnacle. 

“Siena,” he said in a warning tone. She pressed him against the wall and took control of the pace. It turned agonizingly slow for a few strokes and then she pulled away with a loud pop. Anthony looked down with desperation. Siena met his gaze with a wicked sparkle in her eye. 

“Beg me again,” she commanded. He stared back in awe. She ran her tongue sloppily on the underside of his length. He groaned, she relished teasing him in his defenseless state. With her tongue still outstretched on the tip, she repeated herself, “beg me.”

“Please Siena, please. Goddess of beauty, please. I worship you. I worship your mouth. I beg of you, please let me come on your perfect face. Siena, I beg you.” Anthony could have gone on, but Siena blushed and closed her lips around him once more. Shocks of pleasure went through Anthony and he knew he would last mere seconds longer. 

She wrapped her hand around the base of his cock as he reached climax. Anthony let out an exasperated cry as he spilled his seed. She pulled away and let her hand finish the job. Anthony hung helplessly and watched as the streams hit Siena’s face and outstretched tongue. She licked her lips and smiled at him triumphantly as some dripped down her chin. 

“Darling,” he panted. She wordlessly stood and fetched her handkerchief again. She turned to watch him as she tidied her face. He had slumped his back against the wall and his bare chest rose and fell heavily with his breathing. The red marks of her lips burned bright against his pale skin. 

“Please let me touch you,” he was exhausted from the exertion but was far from spent. After such an effort was made to pleasure him, he needed to return the favor. 

“Beg me, love” she teased again as she pressed her body against his chest. Somehow, blood was already rushing back to his cock. Her full breasts strained against her stays and were silky smooth against him. 

“Please, Siena. Please untie me, love. I need to taste you. I need to rip your clothes off immediately,” he moved to kiss her but she pulled back. 

“Are you sure you have the strength?”

“Yes,” he assured. She ran her hand up his toned arms and began to loosen the rope. 

“Prove it,” she commanded as the rope was finally released. The sensation of lowering his aching arms was its own special pleasure. Anthony wrapped his arms around Siena’s petite frame, holding her as near as possible as their tongues met again. Anthony tasted himself in her mouth and brought his hands up to grab her face, her hair, her neck. His numb hands were frantic over her body, smoothing them over her curves and gripping her plump ass. The warmth of her body helped his blood recirculate. His arms were waking up, and somehow his cock was as well. 

Once he felt the feeling rush back through his arms, he lifted Siena up and tossed her onto the settee. He pulled the straps of her stays down and practically ripped through the ribbon lacing the back. Her breasts were freed at last. He buried his face in them and Siena laughed at his voracity. 

“Wait,” she said suddenly, reaching over to her table once more. She grabbed her lipstick bullet in one hand and squeezed Anthony’s face with the other. She surprised him once again by swiftly applying the color to his puckered lips. He laughed and eagerly covered her neck with red kisses. He moved south and took his time with her nipples, sucking on one while pinching the other. Siena threw her arms to her sides and surrendered to stimulation. Her lover knew her favorite spots along her body, and just this was enough to make her reach a pinnacle. She gasped as he circled his tongue over her hard nipples. Anthony’s hand soon wandered farther south to begin teasing her even more. He discovered that she was already quite slick. He gathered up the luscious satin of her underskirt and knelt in front of her, taking in the beautiful sight. Now that he was free from his predicament and lording over her quivering body, he felt powerful again. He smoothed his hands over her bare legs, kissing the inside of her thighs. 

“You’re so wet for me, my dear” he marveled. Siena was impatient for her own release. 

“And you’re on your knees for me, love,” she giggled, “now put that tongue of yours to good use before I string you up again.” 

Anthony grinned. He loved that Siena spoke to him this way, no other lady of the ton would ever dream of pillow talk like this. He wiped the remaining lipstick off with the back of his hand and dove into her opening with enthusiasm. Her sweet musk was intoxicating. He probed with a steady rhythm at Siena’s favorite spot. 

“Oh Anthony,” she moaned, “don't stop, don’t stop.” 

Her wanton cries suggested she would not last long. Anthony pulled away for a moment and brought his hand to her. He easily slipped in two fingers with no resistance, she whimpered at the sensation of being entered. He stroked upwards and returned his tongue to her tender rosebud. He switched to slow circles and gentle sucking. Siena’s back arched and she writhed beneath him. Her hand slid to get a handful of his hair. As the weaves of pleasure built she gripped it hard to keep him in the optimal spot. His tongue was consistent and relentless, and soon Siena was bucking against his face as the pleasure exploded. 

Sparks flew behind her eyelids and she gasped out a ragged breath. Anthony felt her clench around his fingers and he kept the rhythm steady as the waves rocked through her. She was breathless and speechless after a few moments. Anthony raised himself off the ground and kissed up her trembling body. He hovered above her and gave her a chaste kiss. 

“Are you pleased, Miss Rosso?” 

“Yes, for now,” Siena said as she regained her breath, “but soon I will demand more pleasure from you my lord.”

“I’m all yours,” Anthony promised, already ready for round two. 


End file.
